Insatiable
by mabelreid
Summary: AU ONE SHOT Reid's having trouble sleeping, but not for the reasons you might think REIDJJ


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is and AU one shot. The muse was in a mood and what the muse wants the muse gets. Please enjoy this bit of silliness courtesy of Adele._**

**_Insatiable _**

Reid's eyes fluttered open to the weak, grey light of dawn. He sighed in exasperation and focused on the clock next to the bed. Only an hour and a half had passed since he'd fallen asleep. Now the light of the coming day seemed to be trying to drag him out of the grasp of Morpheus.

He turned over and looked at his wife. She lay facing him, deeply asleep, he hoped. He could stay where he lay and try to go back to sleep or… His wife suddenly stretched and turned over to her back. He froze, watching her breathe in the low light of the coming morning. She moved again turning back over to face him. If she woke up…

He decided he couldn't chance it. If he wanted to get any sleep, he would have to go somewhere else. He slipped out of bed into the cool room. His bare skin prickled as he tiptoed to the closet. He slid open the door as quietly as he could, but the door creaked just a little. He froze, waiting for her to wake up, but she didn't stir. He pulled out a pair of old grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt with "**Kiss me, I'm a Genius**," written on the front. He threw them on and resumed his tiptoe journey to the bedroom door.

He made it down the stairs of their brand new home without incident, but didn't breathe easily till he opened the door to his office. He closed the door and hurried to his desk. He switched on his desk lamp and looked around the room.

It was a sunken room with a large plasma screen television bolted to the left wall. A black leather couch sat across the room as did a matching leather chair behind his desk. His wife said that he needed a place to get away, as well as work, if he wanted to.

He put in a DVD and turned on the surround sound, leaving it on as low as he could and still hear the words. The beginning of his favorite Star Trek episode began to play as he lay down on the couch. He pulled a knitted throw Garcia had made him for a birthday present from the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it. Finally, he had some peace and quiet, and hopefully some rest. Perhaps she'd sleep for another couple of hours and not find him for a while after she awoke. He just needed more sleep and since it was Sunday morning…

He didn't know how long he slept after drifting off, but the soft caress of lips on his mouth opened his eyes to see her leaning over him with that familiar look in her fascinating eyes. She licked her lips as he sat up, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Why are you hiding from me Spencer Reid?"

"JJ please… I need more than an hour's sleep every night."

"You're exaggerating!" She ran a hand lightly up and down his left leg.

"I'm not exaggerating! You haven't left me alone since the morning sickness ended. I'm throwing myself on your mercy."

She leaned in and kissed him, sucking in his bottom lip and letting it go with a smack. "I can't help it if you're so damn sexy."

"We talked about this before…" He pushed her away as gently as he could, but with some admitted reluctance. "You're pregnant JJ. Your body is carrying three times the blood volume. Your libido is in overdrive right now. It'll pass."

Tears welled up in her large blue eyes. "You don't think I'm beautiful anymore."

"That's not true! I just need some rest. I have to work tomorrow. You know I love you. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

He managed by sheer force of will to keep his eyes on her face and not on the purple, lacy, negligee she wore. He loved it because it showed off the small curve of her belly that had begun to show in the last week or so, and her perfect, round, breasts.

"You're the hottest genius slash FBI agent, slash magician in the world. I can't keep my hands off you."

"You have to try… I'm exhausted."

She climbed into his lap and ran her hands up and down his chest. "JJ please…"

"Why are you complaining baby?" He lips went to his Adam's apple and nipped at it.

His mind went blissfully blank. "I - um, oh God, I don't remember."

He tangled his hands in her long blond hair, pulling her face up to look in her eyes. They stared at each other for long minutes as their hearts pounded in perfect unison.

"I do love you." He said.

"I love you too baby…" She whispered her breath minty from her toothpaste.

She shifted off him and pulled off her gown. He drank in her perfectly proportioned body as one hand went to her belly and the slight curve that was his baby.

She closed her eyes as his fingers slid down her belly to her sweet spot. "Spencer…" She breathed.

He pulled his hand away and took off his tee shirt. She stepped between his legs and knelt in front of him. His chest hitched in and out as her hands slid up and down his thighs. "Lift up," She ordered him.

He lifted his hips and pushed off his sweat pants. JJ looked down and back up at him with a smirk. "Are you sure you just want to sleep." One hand closed around his arousal and began stroking him.

"No… JJ, oh God baby."

"I didn't think so." She replaced her hand with her tongue and his hips lifted off the couch.

"JJ… Oh …"

She sucked him back into her throat, relishing the familiar taste of his flesh on her tongue.

"JJ… stop baby… I can't - please don't go so fast."

She let him slide out of her mouth, from warmth to cool air that had him hissing. "JJ…" He growled, pushing her over gently onto her back as he dropped forward between her legs and onto his hands and knees. He lifted her legs and pushed her knees back. She gasped as he drove forward into a different, wet heat.

"Spence!" She closed around him like a vice at the first thrust forward.

He moved inside her as her legs wrapped around his slim waist and her back arched off the floor. His tongue laved at her left nipple as she cried out his name.

He reached the end very quickly, emptying himself into her with a loud groan. He just managed to keep his weight off her belly with shaking arms. He rolled away to lie on his back next to her.

Long minutes passed as they both tried to get the ability to breathe back.

"Spence…" She turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah…"

She snuggled into his chest, "Thanks for putting up with my perpetual horniness."

He chuckled. "As you said, I should be happy to get laid five times a day."

"Or more," she said.

"Or more!" He repeated turning her over on her back.

He kissed his way down to her belly. "I love you very much little baby. I can't wait to meet you. The next five and a half months are going to drag."

"Yes they will," JJ said as he slid back up to kiss her cheek.

"May I please get some sleep now that I've performed my duty as your husband for the fourth time since midnight?"

JJ smirked down at him. "I suppose so. I wouldn't want your stamina affected by no sleep."

"Gee thanks."

"You're the one that told me that men in their twenties can have up to ten erections in a day."

"Great… You actually listen to one of my statistics because it works in your favor."

"Ya think," She laughed.

"Not funny JJ!"

"Yes it is!"

He kissed her, feeling desire flood his belly again. JJ opened for him and it was so slow and tender that tears leaked from her eyes. His voice joined her in silvery harmony to her golden melody at completion.

"I thought you'd had it for the morning." She said later as he held her in his arms and stroked the place where his baby grew.

"What can I say? I guess we're both insatiable!"


End file.
